Pearl Necklace
by iceblueyes
Summary: Mikaela is still looking for Vincent. But Vincent promised himself he'll never tell her.


Author's Note: I don't own Ghostfighter  
  
'I still couldn't find him', Mikaela thought again and again. 'Brother where are you?' They we're having a picnic at the beach actually. The gang planned the idea and yet Mikaela couldn't stop from thinking where her brother is. Vincent sat next to her.  
  
"You're not enjoying", Vincent said as he open a can of soft drink and gave it to her. He opens his soft drink and sip to it.  
  
"I am but...I'm worried about my brother", Mikaela told him. Vincent looks at the corner of his eyes. She was so lonely.  
  
"How could you make sure his alive? You can think he's dead now!" he said.  
  
"I know he's alive", she told him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Coz' I could feel it", Mikaela answered as she looked at the sky. The wind was playing with her blue-green hair. Vincent did the same as he looked at the sky.  
  
"If you found your brother what will you tell him?" Vincent said as if testing her.  
  
"I'll tell him...I miss him and I love him very much", she answered as her red eyes looked at the sea. Vincent still kept the pearl necklace which Mikaela gave it to him when he went to the Netherworld. He suddenly took it off and gave it to her. Mikaela looked at him and she was startled.  
  
"Sorry...I didn't find your brother there", Vincent said too softly. Mikaela smiled. Instead of getting the necklace she overlapped her hand to his and closed it.  
  
"It's yours", Mikaela told him. That startled Vincent.  
  
"M-Mine?" Vincent said, shocked. She nods her head. "Why? Aren't you going to give this to him when you see him?"  
  
"That's okay...I can always cry and gave a pearl necklace to him. And yeah maybe when I saw him I'll really cry. I want you to have it...but weird...I don't know the reason why", she answered as she drink her soft drink. And later she knew it, it was already empty. The same with his drink. And the truth is her brother has the necklace already.  
  
"Mikaela are you sure?" he asked again. But somehow deep inside him he was happy. Even though she doesn't know it, at least he knows she's safe. She stood up and before she went to the other's she told him.  
  
"Yes Vincent. Thank you for being a second brother to me", Mikaela told him with a sweet smile.  
  
'Mikaela if you only knew', he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Mikaela went to the pier. It's late really and she is still not sleeping. "There you are", a voice called from behind. She turned around to see Vincent.  
  
"Vincent what are you doing here?" Mikaela asked.  
  
"I was supposed to ask the same question", Vincent said. "I'm looking for you", he replied.  
  
She looked away looking at the sea. "I want to tell the truth Vincent", she said too softly. Vincent went near her. "I want to see my brother! I want to see him! Brother!" she shouted at the oceans. "Where are you? I need you here!" she yelled. Vincent could almost feel guilt around his heart. What? What is the reason why he's holding back to tell her he is her brother?  
  
"Mikaela stop that you need to go home!" Vincent told her, acting really as a true brother. As he hold her wrist.  
  
"I don't want to go home unless I found him!" Mikaela said, trying to free from the grasp from Vincent.  
  
"Is he important more than your life?"  
  
"Yes he is! I love him too much! Coz' he is my brother! His the only family I have left!" she answered as tears began to fall to the ground as they turn into pearls. Vincent was so touched by her words. His sister loved him very much. Even though she is still in search of him...she doesn't even give up till the last minute. Suddenly Vincent pulled her in an embrace which made Mikaela shocked. He stroked her blue-green hair as her tears were still falling.  
  
"Mikaela...whatever happens...I am here", Vincent said too softly. Mikaela smiled to herself.  
  
"Thank you brother", she blushed as she corrected herself. "Sorry I mean Vincent". That was the second time she said it to him.  
  
"That's okay...call me brother if you wanted to", he told her. Somehow he was happy. She buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.  
  
"Thank you".  
  
End 


End file.
